A Case Gone Wrong
by divergentwinchester
Summary: When the Winchesters have a demons case gone wrong, they are saved by a mysterious girl. Who is she? What happens when one Winchester falls in love with her? Who is she really?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **This is my first Supernatural Fanfic. I would love suggestions in the comment section and I might take a little to update because I am new to everything. Also, I need a new title so any suggestions for that would be great! Also there will be some fluff throughout the story.**

 **Without further ado... Here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I only one one character. Everyone else is owned by Eric Kripke. If only it were me**

Chapter One

"Dean!" Someone yells. I follow the sound of the mystery guy's voice. I run until I reach a corner and then stop. I peek my head around to find a tall, long haired guy fighting a bunch of men and woman. No, wait demons. I saw one flicker its eyes to reveal black. "How ya doing Sammy?" One woman says. "Crowley sends his regards. He can't make it, but he hopes to see you soon if we don't finish you and your twerp of a brother first." Crowley? No..no. I hear a scream from the guy, Sam, and I run.

All of the demons look towards me and smile. "How ya doin? " One says. I run towards them and pull out my demon knife. One looks at me petrified in fear as I stab him in the stomach. He screams and then falls. Two more go down easily and the last two lose interest in Sam. One is the woman who mentioned Crowley. She speaks again with a sly smile I want to wipe of her face. "We remember you. Crowley definitely didn't forget." I shudder at the thought and she smiles larger. "Shut up Meg," Sam says and stabs her with a blade identical to mine. We stare at each for a second until he falls weak to the knees.

I see his shirt is covered in blood where his stomach is. "Oh God… Sam?!" I said both questionable and surprised. "Come on Sam. I am going to bring you to the hospital. Stay with me." He yells at me "No! Dean! Find Dean!" He falls and tries to get up but struggles. "Hey, hey, hey I am going to call an ambulance and then find him. Stay here and yell if more come. Stay here." I grab my phone and call 9-1-1. "We need an ambulance. He was stabbed. And there is another missing who I am looking for. Be prepared for two. We are in some abandoned warehouse near the river." I hang up before she keeps talking and look for this Dean guy. I run and yell. "Dean, Dean." I hear no response and keep running. "Dean!" I see a guy in the corner. He was shorter than Sam and had blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes that opened, but were starting to close. "Hey no stay with me." I slap his face hard so he will stay awake. It works. "Ow.." he says with a small smile. I laugh even though the circumstances are grim. He smiles even wider but then groans. I see a wound identical to Sam's and my face falls. I press my hand against his stomach to apply pressure to the wound. My fingers are covered in his blood. He starts to speak but I put my finger over his lips. "Ssshh. He is okay. Sam is okay." Dean nod and then his piercing green eyes started to close. I slap him again but it doesn't work. "Dean..Dean!"

And then the ambulance comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The paramedics finds me with Dean and hold me back. "We've got him." A young man says. "And we have the other one, too." I just nod and watch as they put Dean on a stretcher. I follow and hop in the ambulance. Both of the boys are there next to each other on stretchers with oxygen masks.

The driver looks at me disapproving me but the man who pulled me away from Dean nodded. The driver shrugged his shoulders and drove. He went fast but it felt like forever. I was shaking and watching Dean and Sam's lives slip away. I choke back a cry, which I was surprised. Usually I don't care that much about people I don't know. I just met them. They don't know my name and they probably won't ever care to learn it.

We finally reach the hospital and the boys are rushed to the ER. One nurse sews a small wound in my scar. They tell me to wash up but I just pace around. I am anxious, more than I have been in a long time. And these thoughts keep bugging me. Will they be okay? Was I too late? What if I didn't hesitate to help Sam? What if I worked the case better?

A nurse comes toward me with no expression. I start to become more nervous until she smiles. "They are going to be alright. Dean has a few broken ribs and a minor concussion, and Sam has some internal injuries. They will both be in pain, yet they will both heal with time. They are relocated into room 106. You have some tough boys," she says with a wink. "Actually, they aren't MY boy-," she walks away before I finish.

I head to the the bathroom to wash the blood of my hands and face. I wipe away tear streams I didn't know I had along with dirt. My eyes are really puffy, but I can't fix that.

I start my way to Room 106 with some help from the lady at the desk. I find it on the left hall of the second floor. I take a deep breath outside the door and open it, but look down not ready to see the damage. But when I look up I see the Winchesters (I've heard of them before and figured it out when Sam yelled Dean) asleep. Dean's emerald eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful, so young rather than when I found him hurt and looked rough. Afraid of staring too long I find a chair next to him. I pull out my book, _**Sarah's Key,**_ and read. Though constantly I am checking on him and Sam. I guess I was tired cause I fall asleep with my book in my hand.

 _I was back on the blood-spattered blue chair. Leather straps bound me with no escape. They were fastened tight around my wrists and ankles. The King of Hell (both literally and metaphorically) comes in. Crowley has this ugly, twisted, terrifying grin on his face. "Hello, darling. How are we today?" I don't answer and he gives me a shrug. "Not a very chatty one today, are we? Alright then." With that he grabs a knife and cuts me. The outline of my body dripping in blood. I hold in screams until he ejects something from a syringe in me. I scream bloody murder. I felt the worst pain imaginable, impossible to explain. Something only the King of Hell could bring. "Don't worry darling, it will be all over for today soon." I go numb as Crowley walks away. He faces me with that terrible smile. "All will be alright, love." With that I lose consciousness and my world goes dark._

I wake up sweaty and hot. My shirt drenched in sweat as my head. My hands clammy. Same as every night.

I bury my head in my hands for a minute taking deep breath. "Are you alright?" A deep voice asks with concern. I jump and fall out of the chair. I look up to see Dean awake and staring with those bright eyes a girl could lose herself in. He looks concerned, but I don't need him worrying about my problems so I don't answer. "Glad to see your awake, of course you wait till now to wake up." He gets this grin like the one in the alley where he laughed."Didn't mean to startle you." He laughed a little. I try to look mad but I end up laughing too. "Nice to see you too." I was actually happy he awoke though. I was nervous he wouldn't be okay until right now. "How long have I been out? What happened? Oh my God Sammy-" "is fine." I finish. " He will be fine. Some internal injuries that were fixed. He will probably take longer to recover, but in the end will be fine." His expression is relieved as he switches his gaze from his brother to me. I move to and sit on the side of his bed barely taking any room. He smiles for what reason I don't know. "So Winchester, you have been out for," I check the clock, "precisely 26 hours and 32 minutes. I go all nervous and crazy just for you to wake up and scare the crap out of me." Then I tell him the story. The fight, his injuries, everything except the nightmares I have. That's a little personal.

After my whole explanation he has only one question. "Did you say you were crazy nervous about me?" He raises his eyebrows at me. "No, yes, maybe, that's not the point Winchester! Do you even recall anything I said?" I continue playfully mad." And maybe I didn't want you dying."Dean's trying to hold in a laugh."Sure that is all."

I turn red but luckily a new voice appears to to the conversation taking away from me. "Um.. What did I miss?" We both look to see Sam sitting up. "Mornin Sleeping Beauty," Dean talks to him telling him everything I told him including his injuries. At the end he turns to me. "See I did listen! Ha!" Sam looks confused and Dean has his silly grin as I lightly slap him in the arm.

Sam looks at me and politely says," I don't mean to sound rude or everything. I mean I am thankful that you saved both me and my brother" Dean looks at him like what are you getting at," but I don't know your name." I laugh at his politeness but not mean. "Oh don't worry. I only know you guys cause you're famous among hunters. Name's Grace Richardson. Very nice to meet you. I go over and shake his hand. He smiles. "Alright boys, you probably should rest. Sam, I know you just woke up but you look exhausted and have had a rough two days. Same for you Dean. Plus the sooner you heal the sooner I get to bring you back to your Batcave or whatever and your semi-free."

Dean automatically questions me. "What do you mean you're going to bring us back to the bunker? And semi-free means what exactly?" Sam luckily saves me on this one. "We can't drive in our conditions even when we are better. And we can't hunt and she saved us from dying so be grateful and for the love of God shut up!" Dean and I look at him in awe. My jaw is wide open not expecting that.

They both put their heads on the pillow before Deans says that I should get some rest. I nod but turn off the light to leave them and for me to walk around. I don't plan on sleeping.

I realize for the first time in ten years I might have friends.

For the first time in a decade I might have a family.


End file.
